Strange New Embrace
by Noodledoodleloodle
Summary: "Why do you waste your time, trying to protect these mere mortals?" After a moment of silence Raiden responded in a faint but unflinching voice. "Their protection is my purpose." The former Elder God almost laughed at that. "You never cease to amuse me.", was his dry answer, the sincerity behind the other's words making him mentally cringe.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this Story.**_

 _So have Fun and Read on now!_

* * *

Shinnok watched in awe as the arm, he had previously raised into the pure energy, slowly began to taint the beautiful blue glow of the Jinsei that coated the chamber in its light, gripping lightly at the reddish aura he gave off, as though he would maybe be able to keep it in his palm.

A satisfied smile stretched across his pale features at the pride he felt in that very moment, making him relish the realization that his victory was now imminent.

It was at that time, that Raiden had stumbled into the chamber's properties, heavy steps alerting its intruders to his presence. While D'Vorah only hissed at him shortly and did not bring herself to care for the god, as she was still fully concentrated on spreading the spray of orange fluids around the cocoon of the captured Johnny Cage, it was Shinnok, who turned his attention to him. His followers were supposed to take care of the Thunder God, to stop him and any other of the Earthrealm warriors from reaching them. Counting on their combined force to achieve this, he remarked idly.

So how was _he_ able to make it in here then. The former Elder God watched in disdain as the stumbling form of his longest sworn enemy approached him, one hand gripping tightly at his side and wincing with every step he took, but still looking as determined as ever.

At least they had left him weakened.

"You will not defile the Jinsei, Shinnok!" His words loud and clear, laced with anger even when his strength was faltering.

That amused him greatly. Shinnok raised his other arm and summoned up one of his giant skeleton hands to break out from the ground behind Raiden's feet, grabbing the Thunder God without effort by his upper body and trapping him in an iron grip. His rice hat was hurled away as the god gave a surprised shout. Shinnok clenched his fist and kept on until his knuckles turned white, making the other's bones mash together and scream at the blinding pain searing through him.

The bony fingers were putting too much pressure onto Raiden's body, so much that it made audible cracks appear on them, serving only to force even more air out of his lungs and making him throw his head back to let out a long agonizing scream.

"It is over.", Shinnok then calmly stated, even though he was not sure nor cared if Raiden really heard him at this point, form slumped against his bindings and furrowed brows wrinkling his forehead, as he tried to breath through gritted teeth. He instead let his gaze wander from his stand beside the Jinsei over to D'Vorah, the Kytinn still working on rooting the actor to the ground. The mortal's distorted features much resembling Raiden's own, albeit twisted more into a look of disgust with the alien fluids, that his loyal follower spit on him.

Enemies and enemies before those have fallen before Shinnok, Johnny was no mere exception; Larves were crawling and feasting upon his dying flesh, no doubt preparing their new host for the things to come. Something the god anticipated with pleasure.

And an idea started to form as the former Elder God began to slowly make his way down the floating stones, that lead up to the infinite power of earthrealm, he had desired to possess for so long. But he could continue waiting for just a bit longer.

The stone below him wavered only slightly as he stepped onto it, his gaze lingering on the mortal for a moment or two longer, before it quickly switched back to Raiden's quivering figure. He took his time to gracefully stride down towards him, knowing that the Thunder God could not go anywhere, but mingling in his own thoughts the entire time. These children trying to get inside could not and would not, other than the god before him, make it past his defenses, Shinnok was sure of that. However, he was not going to take any more risks.

They would die a miserable death, soon to be forgotten entirely.

The former Elder God turned to D'Vorah as soon as he had touched the ground, carelessly waving a hand at her. "Leave this fool, his time has almost come.", he said, not sparing Johnny a second glance and continuing on. "Now is the time to prove your worth. Make sure that those other mortals won't make it into this chamber."

The Kytinn nodded her head, black compounded eyes gleaming, "This one will see to it immediately."

She roughly grabbed Johnny by the hair, ripping some out in the process, and yanked his head up to snarl at the human but to also see if her insects were eating properly. Having done this, D'Vorah spread out her delicate shimmering wings, before taking her leave in a fashion that would remind one of that of a predator out to stalk its prey, smiling cruelly the entirety it took her to depart. Shinnok stood by, mildly interested in seeing this particular mortal undergo terrible suffering, small pained grunts and gasps leaving the actor's mouth as he, once again, let his head fall between his shoulders, close to fainting this time around.

It took the audible intake of a heaved breath, that made the former Elder God turn his attention away from him, noticing how the Thunder God was also staring in Johnny's general direction with saddened eyes, that weren't unlike the Jinsei's glow itself, wishing to somehow, in some way be able to help. The actor, as difficult as he could be at most unfortunate times, was still very dear to the deity, like any other of his fellow kombatants were.

But Raiden soon turned away from the mortal, unknowingly avoiding the other god's gaze, and instead looked down towards the chamber's grounds, limiting himself to duly watch the strings of energy curse softly through the cracks of every single stone in an uneven rhythm.

Shinnok lightly shook his head in irritation, now mere feet separated from each other. "Why do you waste your time, trying to protect these mere mortals?"

After a moment of silence Raiden responded in a faint but unflinching voice. "Their protection is my purpose."

The former Elder God almost laughed at that. "You never cease to amuse me.", was his dry answer, the sincerity behind the other's words making him mentally cringe. "What a pity, that they will not live to see the next day."

That seemed to set the Thunder God off; his head flying up to growl at the other, his nose scrunched in barely contained anger. "Damn your foul and rotten soul, I won't let you win!" Raiden then began to struggle in earnest against his restrains, trying to wriggle out of the iron grip the giant hand had on him with all the strength he could muster, though not making it anywhere. The other god stood witness, as his efforts at freeing himself died down as quickly as they had started, having mindlessly trashed around with his already brushed body, before finally giving in to his injuries and letting the skeleton hand hold his weight up instead. The once so bright light of his eyes was now beginning to waver as heavy breaths and meek shocks raked over Raiden's weakened form, blood pumping through his ears. Shinnok silently watched throughout the whole dilemma.

"Still not past that bold hope of yours, I see." The Thunder God glanced up to meet the other's cold gaze, eyes locking onto each other, even if doing so proved to be somewhat troublesome. "But it does not matter much longer. You will soon come to realize, that this is where it all ends."

He drew out his words, an unpleasant sneer spreading across the former Elder God's face, for he thought about what was going to happen next.

Without breaking eye contact, Shinnok directed his right arm, amulet in hand, at Johnny and unleashed a blast of its forbidden power on him. The latter was not aware of his impending demise, blocking out every outside noise while he concentrated on keeping himself awake.

"NO!", Raiden shouted, eyes going wide with shock, as he watched the magic envelop Johnny's already defeated being. Shinnok was satisfied with making the mortal, that had helped capture him in his own amulet, feel unimaginable pain. Eagerly watching the human scream at the top of his lungs as the divine magic ripped through his every fiber, until he at last keeled over…having lost his conscious as he proved to be unable to cope with his inhumane agony.

Raiden tightly shut his eyes, praying for the other's wellbeing, even with the knowledge that his ancestors blood had enabled Johnny to resist from fully succumbing to this torture.

Meanwhile, Shinnok huffed in amusement, unimpressed with the mortal's lack of endurance. From what he remembered of the constant torture that he had to suffer for a millennia, this did not even cover the shallow surface, and he leisurely stored away his amulet, instantly being reminded of the one, who had put him into his misery in the first place.

"Another insect to crush beneath my feet.", he said rather tired and more quiet than normal, intended only for the two of them to hear clearly. He had now come close enough.

This was it; Raiden's growl developed into an outright roar as he planted both of his feet firmly on the ground, preparing to kick the former Elder God with the force of all the energy, he had managed to build up during the time of his speech. The skeleton hand would support him and give him the balance that he needed, his body having recovered enough to give it a try.

It could have been that simple, if only had the other god not already foreseen this happening. He quickly intervened mid-jump, kicking the Thunder God's feet apart, and forcing a leg between his knees in the matter of only a few seconds, colliding into the Thunder God. He clenched a hand around Raiden's throat, squeezing down and effectively blocking his windpipe, whilst his head was knocked back by the sudden counter.

"I will no longer let myself be bothered by you, _Raiden_.", the former Elder God hissed, eyes boring into him with pure hatred as they were close enough for their noses to almost touch. "The Elder Gods _and_ you thought wrong, that simple chains could hold me forever…"

He kept on staring, instantly noticing when the other God went unexpectedly still, a silent gasp leaving his mouth because of how the former was pressed up against the flesh wound at his midriff. Shinnok's response to it had been different than what he thought, feeling a small heat spread in his guts, and he glanced down in bewilderment, trying to find the source of it. His face lit up instantly at what he saw, deeming the injury to be the likely cause, since a few smears already adorned his garments that were exquisitely warm to his touch.

So he used his free hand to wander down the Thunder Gods chest, slowly edging towards the tender wound. If parts of the other's bindings stood in the way, the former Elder God let them give away and simply moved them elsewhere. He made sure that Raiden could feel every small slide on the skin underneath those robes, softly tracing slender fingers across the white and blue patterned fabric until he at last reached his destination. Torn cloth tainted in deep pools of dark red, promising much more behind its concealment. Smiling cruelly, Shinnok plunged his fingers into the oozing cut without a second thought.

All the healing done up to this point, that was further improved by the chambers curing abilities, was made undone immediately /straightaway/instantly/ as he clawed and twisted his digits inside the other god, whose face was contorted into a grimace, making his vision swim while choked sounds left his crumbling form. He knew exactly how to make it even more severe.

The moment, that Shinnok let go of his throat was when the pain became unbearable and all too intense. As fresh air filled his strained lungs, Raiden's body convulsed and his muscles tightened during which a broken cry forced its way through gritted teeth. The intruding digits never once ceasing their assault. The Thunder God bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to distract himself from the stinging sensation, muffle his voice and to prevent more screams from leaving his dry, paling lips as he went completely rigid. He needed to act quickly or else he would not last any longer.

The former Elder God felt and heard Raiden hold his breath from his position beside the other's head, pushing deeper. But seeing as to how he could no longer lure a proper response out of him, Shinnok removed his greasy palm and lazily wiped the bloodied fingers on the groaning god's cloth, not at all getting them clean.

Something was happening inside the other God. Whereas he was unable to tell what exactly, Shinnok could barely sense the small shocks being emitted from Raiden, and he leaned back slightly to better assess the situation.

Raiden's glowing blue eyes radiated with electricity, giving his best to mask himself in a neutral expression, while he concentrated the last of his reserved energy on the now wide open wound, making the flesh slowly clot and seal the cut. The only evidence left of it being his stained and slightly ripped robes, that left the uncovered skin with a noticeable reddened and sensitive area, where his injury had once been. Even if a certain malaise remained with him, that came natural with having hurriedly sped up the process of recovering, the action indeed worked well in his favor, lifting some of the exhaustion off his tired shoulders and giving him the chance to restore parts of his strength one by one if enough time passed without him being harmed again.

However, that seemed highly unlikely, judging by the delighted look Shinnok gave him, who also already planned on reopening it again soon.

The reason he used his powers was to essentially just give him a quick boost. Raiden took care of only his most troubling hindrances lying in the limitations of his physical body, forcing his strained muscles to relax and rest in hopes of improve healing as he now started to gather anew on a different basis.

At the same time a heavy drowsiness began to cloud his mind, his capacity having reached its absolute bottom.

It was almost soothing in a way, rendering the pain that was left dull.

Meanwhile, the former Elder God watched some of the light return into the other god's eyes and made a move to detach himself from him in order to prepare his next strike. Raiden also assumed this. He promptly clasped his knees together by the means of trapping the other's limb between his legs while he tried to buy himself a bit more time before Shinnok surely made to finish him off, if his fears indeed rang true. So the latter simply changed tactics and moved in while closing his hand around his throat a second time. And it would not have bothered the Thunder God that much more, were it not for a small surge of emotion spreading down his back as the leg brushed him in his groin.

Shinnok was oblivious to this, concentrated more on the few sparks of electricity crackling around the hand on his throat, that Raiden had conjured just a moment ago, keeping them connected even when he did not try and choke him. They reflected their owners confusion. And while it certainly was confusion the first he felt it, as it happened again because of how the former Elder God moved his thigh around to check his grip on it, the sensation spread even further through his form.

"I…what…", he croaked, not entirely sure what he was feeling anymore.

But Shinnok did not cease his efforts, repeating the same motions while he mainly tested if the other would decide to shock him anytime soon. Only much later would he look up from the Thunder God's shoulders and see the faint blush, that slowly crept onto Raiden's cheeks at the sparks of pleasure his movements brought with. A concept unbeknown to either of them as they had not valued to educate themselves in the more basic matters of the body, the need to just not having been there with their immortality giving them enough advantages to surpass lifetimes of countless generations. But for the time being it was the Thunder God on his own, doubtful as to how to handle their current situation, shallowly noticing when he subconsciously began to also slide up the leg nearest to his enemy, he had to remind himself, finding resistance there.

The results were much the same, even if the other had a very different way to express it. Shinnok's train of thought regarding the realms welfare, that had formerly kept him occupied abruptly came to a complete stop. Briefly closing his eyes and gripping firmly onto Raiden's robes in warning as he leaned in further into him, he let out the smallest of grunts after the initial surprise subsided. The Thunder God shivered as soon as it reached his ears, getting warm underneath his garb whilst he repeated those same motions.

Heavy pants and breaths were soon the only sounds left in the chamber, echoing off the walls as the two gods continued to clumsily rock against one another in an unsteady and uncertain rhythm.

Raiden could not begin to wrap his mind around the growing need his enemy caused inside of him, and whereas he did not fully act on it, it was not before long that he voiced his longing in a string of helpless but otherwise rich moans.

He had no idea how much that effected the fallen Elder God, whose head came to rest directly beside his own and who in turn continued on. All the while listening intently for the urgent sounds escaping Raiden. They were downright intoxicating for Shinnok to hear, making the malevolent god wish to react and respond in kind to the all too new and overwhelming sensations, that threatened to sweep him off his feet. At the same time he would also attempt to suppress his equally breathless gasps and groans, and instead emitted them into the flesh of Raiden's covered neck as he felt the heat rising in his stomach, not at all coping well with it.

Putting a bit more pressure onto him, Shinnok gave his first real thrust out of desperation, that was quickly followed by a particularly high whine, and it was all he could do to bite back a moan as he furrowed his brow. It cut him straight to the core.

When he took both his hands, one having the other god's blood drying on his palm, to tug and drag at the other's clothes and idly turned his head to watch captivated as he peeled away at them, he was distantly reminded of his previous deeds and confusing want. Until one of them found an opening, that is.

Raiden barely felt in control of his own body anymore, his back arching off against his restrains to press their chests together as much as he could, as he felt the touch of cold fingers on his bare skin drag his west and robes apart. The outside air hitting his feverish skin. The bones had long since repositioned themselves when their master saw fit and the tight hold had somewhat lessened due to the former Elder God's concentration on them drastically wavering.

He felt the palm roam his upper body, digits spread out to not miss a spot on him, while the color of them was so white in contrast to his own. Something that became even more apparent as the time went by, feeling his racing heartbeat. The dirty nails were scraping across his flesh, leaving angry marks in their wake in a unruly manner, that would later remind the god of their doing, while the hand kneaded at the taut muscles of the Thunder God's chest and abdomen alike. Raiden wanted, no, needed to be touched more but to at the same time also reach out and let his hands wander all over the form of his trembling enemy instead of just uselessly grabbing the air at his sides. He was itching to touch something, _anything_.

It was too much for Shinnok. He could barely remember why he had gotten down to the Thunder God in the first place, eyes shut tight as bolts of electricity shot down his spine, no doubt caused by the small impulses that Raiden unintentionally send out without noticing it. While it surely would have harmed a lesser being for him it let pure bliss curse through his veins.

In an attempt to gather his thoughts the former Elder God then stopped and leaned back to look at Earthrealm's protector.

And what a sight it was.

A mixture of their shared sweat was coating the skin that he was able to reveal in a fine sheen, his clothes about to slide off of one of his slumped shoulders but otherwise still bound firmly around his waist by the tied belt, showing him the skin underneath that looked healthier by the minute. His whole face had turned a deep shade of red, cheeks heavily flushed while his mouth slightly hung open, gasping and drawing in raspy breaths. His eyes were shut tightly in concentration, promptly awaiting further ado, before he realized it has gone strangely silent…So he oh so slowly began to open them. They were brighter than Shinnok had ever seen them, entrancing him as Raiden almost dreamily blinked his haze away, adjusting to the chambers soothing glow, that coated them in its light.

It was then, that he laid those half-lidded clouded eyes on him. The simple gesture caught his breath. Lingering fear, embarrassment, his uncertainty…but also excitement and a deep longing shining in those blue depths, so much reflecting his own whilst it all opened up before him.

And it was the most disgustingly perfect thing he has ever seen.

It took only seconds for him to reach out and plant his thin lips over the other's, his doing based more on an impulse than the actual awareness of its intimate meaning. An impulse he had not possessed before, hurriedly cupping the Thunder God's cheek while giving a whimper at their actual softness. Raiden's eyes immediately flew fully open, stunned by the other's course of action as he had thought it to be a much too humane action for him to participate in. But he soon found himself delightedly responding, deepening the kiss as he pressed back against the other god and surprised themselves when he slid his tongue between the other's lips. Shinnok almost drew back and furthermost bit down on the wet thing, were it not for Raiden's head to have followed him so stubbornly that broke apart the last of any resistance left, making him melt into the other's burning caress.

Inexperienced as they were their noses more than often bumped against on another, unable to find the right position to tilt their heads to, and otherwise to caught up in the moment to really care. Their mouths helped cover the poorly suppressed groans, with the maddening slide of their bodies having never completely stopped. Uncontrollably pushing away as well as pulling the other in, teeth clanking as their tongues battled with each other seeking for dominance.

Now moving in sync, Raiden further spread his legs and violently ground his hips as sparks were firing feverishly behind his eyes, setting his whole body ablaze.

The other's choking breaths were going deep into his lungs, and as he inhaled the god's very essence he could taste the corrupted soul confined within and its all consuming power…It was _overwhelming._

So when the time came for them to pull away, Shinnok moved his head to rest in nape of the Thunder God's throat, breathing heavily into the now uncovered living flesh after he had managed to slightly move his mask. Letting his eyes fall shut to fully take in the smell of the dried blood and faint musk the other gave off while he clung onto him for dear life. He felt immensely lightheaded, that terrible ache in the pit of his stomach only getting worse, threatening to consume his whole being.

With that the God's grip on Raiden hardened, digging his nails into his back and shoulders as he pressed messy kisses to his throat, all the while letting the most delightful noises slip past his mouth. He was craving for the end now and almost overheard it when the Thunder God brokenly called out his name.

It was all Raiden could muster before the sensation overtook him entirely, eyes shining with all their might as their light grew bright enough to blind even him, his entire body tensing up impossibly while he screamed with pleasure, blocking out every outside noise. And it was the Thunder God moaning his very name into his ears that send Shinnok over the edge as well, forcibly biting down onto his flesh to stifle his own outcries and drawing blood that in exchange only seemed to further pleasure the other god.

He rid out the unbearable bliss until it finally left his form in a last indefinable rush of emotion, their continuous rocking slowly coming to a halt when they collapsed forward.

They let their foreheads rest against each other, both of them panting and gasping while they tiredly tried to catch their breath. A faint smell, that they did not recognize stayed lingering around them as they shuddered into the others embrace, still sensitive all over and terribly trembling. Somewhere above them a storm was breaking through the clouds and they could distantly make out the grumbling of its unshed force.

When Raiden had calmed down enough, he turned to quietly watch the former Elder God and noticed when Shinnok's eyes gently fluttered open after a moment. Those glazed fading pupils stayed utterly unfocused for a while, relishing in the numbness spreading throughout him, before he looked down to where their bodies met, providing a look of confusion and clear irritation. Raiden could only agree with him, he was also aware of how uncomfortably sticky the inside of his pants had become, cooling down much too quickly. But rather than actually make a move to change that the other god simply slid down to once again bury his face in the nape of his neck with a groan, letting the Thunder God support his weight and taking in deep audible breaths that somehow managed to calm them both.

And Raiden let it happen. He felt strangely at peace, ready to let the exhaustion of it all overtake him in the arms of the other god, sleep already beginning to embrace his form.

So when Shinnok pushed himself up and thereby broke the more intimate contact of them, it left him cold and restless, the loss of his touch dragging him back into reality and enough for him to nearly voice his protest as well.

It was the expression on the other god's face that stopped him.

A string of the most different emotions was racing across his features as he retreated back to keep the Thunder God at an arm's length, hands roughly clasped around his shoulders while the fog that was clouding his mind finally seemed to clear up.

That was when he heard it. "Leave, ugh…leave him/us alone…!" It came from beside them and without having to consider it, Raiden knew exactly to whom the faint voice belonged. He did not know since when the actor had awakened from his unwanted slumber, but the vague slur of Johnny's words indicated that it could not have been for that long. Nevertheless an uneasy feeling overcame the god, the realization hitting him hard that there was a very real possibility that he indeed saw what occurred between them. His cheeks blushed a bit, but he did not turn away from the other, who in turn did not seem to have noticed the mortal at all. It was better on his own behalf that Raiden kept it that way.

Shinnok continued on with his thought process, continued on thinking about nothing, until he found Raiden's unsure eyes and noticed him also staring back at him. Raiden had never before witnessed the former Elder God in such a truly bare state and their gazes locked onto each other as he took a step away from him. The remaining warmth now leaving them completely.

Had he looked he would have noticed how the other god's hands balled into shaking fists.

And only a moment later, he could again feel the skeletal hand tightening its hold on him to the point it hurt as well, pressing down on all the places he had barely had the time for to heal.

The bones began to further press onto him in time with their master's heaving intakes of air; the former Elder God's breath growing more erratic with each passing second that he kept on staring at the Thunder God, and his chest began to visibly rise as he growled low in his throat. He felt betrayed by his own mind, unable to control all these sickening sensations that were bubbling up inside of him, and prepared to deal with it the only way it felt right.

Raiden did not have the time to properly react when Shinnok gave an angered shout and flung his fist at him. He punched him squarely across his face with nearly enough force to break his jaw, knocking his head back against one shoulder and forcing a surprised grunt out of his lips.

But what followed would not be any better.

Shinnok's shout developed into an outright roar as he drew the bone sharpened dagger that he kept on his attire, and in a swift motion, began to repeatedly stab into the god. The dagger furiously descending into his flesh as Raiden screamed in agonizing pain, never ceasing to mercilessly slash into the defenceless form of the other until the hilt was buried deep beneath his skin.

As his screams died down the other god made a move to retract his weapon and Raiden moaned hoarsely, feeling every small slide of the sharp blade when it slipped free, revealing it and the hand that held onto it to have been soaked in the dark gushes of his own blood.

And as quickly as Shinnok had attacked him, he turned away to stiffly wander towards Earthrealm's most pure power. Raiden watched his stumbling form take his leave, the other's shoulders tensed as he returned the dagger to his side where his fluids continued to freely drip onto the chamber's stony grounds as well as the god's own garments. The Thunder God could not begin to sense the raging storm that was tearing Shinnok apart on the inside (of his self). He was no longer in the position to interfere, helplessly watching the floating steps carry him up to the Jinsei as staying awake slowly became unbearably difficult.

"We have battled for eons, Raiden.", Shinnok said in a strained voice as he regarded his enemy for one last time, expression unreadable. _"_ _Now finally, it ends._ _"_

And with that he stepped into the Jinsei, breathing and tasting the absolute force that enveloped him the very moment he had touched it. Bathing in the shining essence as his presence caused it to form anew. Lending him a indescribable power, it burst apart when he centered it around him to let out an undefined rush, that rose up to the heavens themselves, darkening the skies. It felt amazing, mending the purity in the vision of his own soul, and he braced himself when the time drew near to take it for himself, enabling him to take form of the malevolent nature that was so true to him.

"Tremble before me, Elder Gods, as I absorb Earthrealm's power!", he said triumphantly, and Raiden looked up at him with heavy pleading eyes, their shine now a stark contrast to the changed glow of the chamber's light.

„No, Shinnok…Even now…others come to defeat you."

Those were his last words, the words he clung to, before exhaustion became too much and darkness overtook him. He was unaware of the delicate swings of an insect's wings, that signaled the approach of a predator, that may or may not had vanished at all…

When he next opened his eyes, Raiden was still tightly clutched in the skeleton hand, distantly hearing voices speak that became clearer as he blinked the darkened edges around his vision away. He recognized them with relief.

"Cassandra Cage.", he croaked, hoping to catch their attention as the changed air of the realm's now corrupted force surrounded him, making him sense its violation. Fortunately, it proofed to have been enough for the youngest member of the Cage family, and she soon stepped into the limited field of his view, Kung Jin in tow. "Put me…in the Jinsei."

The moment he had told them this, their eyes widened in shock and both stared up at him in disbelief and worry. "But you're…It will kill you!", Kung Jin tried to reply, openly expressing his concern for the Thunder God as he did not deem it a good idea. But he could not listen to the mortal's plea as he yet sensed the corruption continue to drain earth's life-force, continuing to give the Elder God, who lay unconscious behind him, further strength.

"Must be cleansed. Hurry.", he then gasped and the two adults knew that this was his final decision, for Raiden dreaded what would happen if he did not act in time. While they worked to free him of his restrictions, Raiden looked down at his chest. His loose stained robes having left him enough room to examine the wounds that were last inflicted on him, and he found that he again had barely managed to close up the most damaging ones, hence his recovery. Had the Shaolin monk and Cage heir noticed the ravaged state of his being, they did not tell, whereas they carefully pried away at the last of the bones holding him down. Wincing whenever the god gave a pained cry, the two carefully took his arms and hefted the groaning god on the ground where they soon started to make their way to the Jinsei.

The Thunder God was glad for their support because he did not feel ready to yet stand entirely on his own feet, but seeing as they were actually badly exhausted themselves he tried to not completely have them hold his weight up on their own.

When they came to stand on the last remaining stones, Raiden had to remove himself from the two and stepped into the impure power. He watched them unwillingly comply, found the diabolic form of Shinnok and the defeated Kytinn laying unconscious on the chamber's ground and, lastly, readied himself to use his own soul to counteract the Elder God's malevolent aura.

As he gave his prayers to cleanse the Jinsei of its corruption, he could feel with his every muscle how it first fought against him, the other god's essence tearing at him from all sides. Small parts of his self burned as the overwhelming might threatened to crush him, but despite the pain, he did not waver in his attempt to purify its source; Electricity dancing and crackling around his entire body whilst he planned to absorb the rest of power, that the unconscious god still held in him. Raiden bound himself to Shinnok through a string of lightning and proceeded to draw the strength of the other to now aid himself, allowing it to freely roam inside of him while the former Elder God was returned to his regular state.

This power was too much to withhold in only one being, Raiden knew, and he quickly conjured it in his center before it was forced out. Everything he felt in those last moments was reduced to nothing as it ripped out of him in a shining light, his body having become the compound through which he channeled the entire impact. And he made it, taking in the force as well as letting it out, the energy around him now returned to its pure state…

He opened his eyes and found himself take in his surroundings, his gaze cold when it came to rest upon the unconscious bodies of his enemies. They would no longer oppose a threat, but nevertheless anger made way to spread in his mind. It was more present than ever, even in his current state, and he turned away from them when he noticed those who regarded him with worry. He evenly met the gazes of the Cage family heir and Shaolin monk alike, but now looked at them with different eyes. How small they seemed to be.

The two mortals reached out for him and helped the tired god step out of the cleansed force, not knowing how drastic it had proved for him to have done that. On the inside, Raiden could feel how he now no longer was as he once existed and let himself rest, whilst the mortals carried him down the chamber's steps.

 _Something has changed._

* * *

 _I hope it wasn't too shabby to read. I surely had my fun writing it :D_


End file.
